


More Than a Partner

by kitteekatz69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Clintasha - Freeform, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Natasha Feels, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha storms off after a fight between her and Clint. Clint is angry because she put herself in danger. He admits that he loves her. Unable to accept this, she walks off. While walking along the streets of New York, she is drugged and kidnapped. She is tortured for information about what remains of SHIELD and Clint appears to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Partner

Natasha stood with her arms folded across her chest, listening to Clint berate her over being reckless on their last mission.

“Natasha, you can’t just leave my side in the middle of a mission, to go take out a few extra targets. Look at your arm! If that bullet had hit you two inches to the right then you would be dead!”

“Clint, I understand your concern for me, but I don’t need you to criticize my actions. I’ll make my decisions, and I’ll accept my consequences,” Natasha argued back, walking into the elevator that had just arrived on their floor. Clint followed her inside and the doors closed shut, leaving them alone in the elevator.

“I won’t be able to handle the consequences if the consequence is you ending up dead, Nat!”

She stood there in silence, unable to counter his latest argument.

“You’re more than just a partner to me. I love you, more than you’ll ever know,” Clint said, looking into her eyes.

“I can’t do this right now,” she said, eyes welling up with tears. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Natasha stormed away, hands balled up in fists.

                Natasha exited the Stark Tower and walked out onto the streets of New York. The sky was dark and dotted with tiny stars. The air was chilly and she shivered a little, having left her jacket in her room. She decided that she was just going to clear her head and then go back and talk to Clint. That was the first time that someone had ever told her that they loved her. She had heard it, a fake thing for being undercover, but this was the first time that she had heard it for real, from anyone. She loved him too, but she didn’t know how to bring herself to admit it out loud.

                She was six blocks from the tower when she got the feeling that she was being followed. There was no one on the streets, which was unusual for New York, and some of the streetlights were flickering, intensifying the darkness. Natasha decided that she had best get back to the tower, and cross the street. She looked back behind her and noticed someone a few hundred feet behind her getting ready to cross the street as well. She drew the knife from inside her boot. She heard the almost silent sound of someone running up behind her. Natasha whipped around and slammed the follower against a wall in an alleyway, pressing the blade against his neck.

“Why are you following me?” she demanded.

“So he could catch up,” said the man, eyes glancing behind Natasha. She turned around halfway before another man stepped up and plunged a needle into her neck. She shoved her knife into the throat of the first man before falling to the ground, unconscious.

***

                Natasha regained consciousness, head throbbing and room spinning. She closed her eyes until her nausea faded.  She looked down to see her wrists bound to the chair, as well as her ankles. There was a dim light from a faint lamp in the corner. Natasha struggled against the restraints, but her attempts were useless. She took a careful look around the room and noticed a shadowy figure standing in a corner where the light did not reach. He walked into the light and looked her over.

“Lovely, you’re awake,” he said with a smirk.

“What do you want with me?” Natasha said, glaring at him.

“It’s not what I want  _with_  you it’s what I want  _from_ you,” he said.

“What do you want  _from_  me?” Annoyance was clear in her voice.

“Information. Everything you know about what remains of SHIELD, and then we will let you go,” he said icily.

“I’m not telling you shit,” she said, spitting into his face.

                He slapped her. The hit left a red mark on her skin that stung, and a cut from the ring on his finger. She focused more closely on the ring. It bore the hydra insignia.

“Oh you’ll tell me. I will break you, and you  _will_  tell me,” he said, punching her in the stomach.

                Natasha grunted and said nothing. The man smiled.

“Oh boy, I am going to enjoy this,” he said, pulling out a knife. He ran it over her arm, leaving a long stinging gash. He did this over and over until her entire arm was covered in cuts and caked with blood. A tear rolled down her cheek, the pain was searing. Natasha remained silent when he glanced at her with a questioning look. He walked over to her other side and drew the knife slowly over her other arm until it too, was covered in gashes and blood dripped to the floor.

“So stubborn, Natasha,” he said, chuckling. She looked at him, eyes wild and darting around the room. She was trying to think of a way to escape, but none came to mind. She slowly accepted the fact that she was going to die here, slowly, and painfully. She watched as he equipped himself with a pair of brass knuckles. He drew his fist back and punched her in the face, right beneath her eye. The hit left her dazed, and blood ran down her cheek. He hit her again, bloodying her lip.

“Are you ready to give in yet, Drakov’s daughter?” he asked, readying himself to hit her again.

“Never,” she said, spitting blood into his face.

                He punched her in the stomach repeatedly, knocking the wind out of her. He paused for a moment and turned his head toward the door. Hs brow furrowed together as he watched the door, as if waiting for someone. There was a clang as a metal grate from the ceiling came crashing to the ground. A figure dropped from the vent in the ceiling. Before the hydra agent could pull his gun, an arrow protruded from his chest.

                Clint ran over and began to untie her restraints.  “Tasha, are you okay?” Clint looked into her eyes, his eyes reflecting the same amount of horror and fear that hers were clearly showing.

“I’m okay, I’ve had worse,” she said, wincing.

                Natasha made an attempt to stand and doubled over, grabbing her stomach. Her world spun and she coughed up blood. “I’ll be right back, Nat. I have to take care of something really fast.” He walked over to the door and opened it. Natasha listened to the shouts that came from the hall. There were clangs and thuds, a sound she recognized as Clint taking on a group of people with nothing but his bow and the arrows in his quiver. He returned a moment later, six more arrows missing from his stock. Natasha laid on the floor and groaned in pain.

                Clint walked over to her a knelt down. He slipped his arms underneath of her, one under her legs and one behind her back. He lifted her up into his arms and carefully made his way to the door. He walked out the front door of the facility and over to his car. He placed her carefully in the passenger seat, but did not do up her seatbelt for fear of hurting her. Natasha mumbled, trying to say something, but her mind was foggy. She slipped in and out of consciousness the entire way back to Stark Towers.

                Clint carried her up to their floor of the tower and set her down on the couch. Natasha grabbed his arm as he stood up. “Don’t go,” she murmured.

“I’ll be right back. There’s something I need to take care of,” he said for the second time. He came back with a first aid kit in his hands. “I need to take care of you,” he said softly. “I’m sorry for getting mad at you. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t yelled and told you how I feel then this wouldn’t have happened,” he said, disheartened. He gently grabbed her arms and cleaned each of them with a warm, damp cloth. He wrapped clean, white, bandages all the way up her forearms. He dabbed at her face as well, cleaning the cuts left on her face. Her eye was swollen and black.

“I love you too, Clint,” she said quietly.

“Wait, what?” He said, eyes darting up to look into hers.

“I said ‘I love you too’.”

                Natasha quietly stared into his eyes for a moment until he rose up slightly and planted a gentle, sweet kiss on her forehead. “You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that,” he said with a small smile. Natasha leaned into his side and rested her head on his chest. Clint laid back and stroked her hair with one hand, wrapping the other around her torso. She felt him kiss the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
